


Wieczność

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Fluff, M/M, Michał to emocjonalna ameba, ameba to mój ulubiony tag, brak bety, nie dla diabetyków, uwaga: może powodować mdłości
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Reakcja Michała na wybór Adama.Tekst na temat 7 (wieczność) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchesterBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/gifts).



Spodziewał się co prawda niezrozumienia ze strony Michała, jednak nie sądził, że ten zaatakuje go tak szybko i ostro. Liczył przynajmniej na jakieś przywitanie, małą radość, zanim zacznie się nadinterpretowanie podjętych przez niego wyborów.

— Co ty zrobiłeś?! — wybuchnął archanioł, gdy tylko zobaczył duszę Adama z powrotem w klatce.

— Nic takiego? — Wzruszył ramionami. — Moi bracia powinni częściej słyszeć „nie”, wiesz? Żałuj, że nie widziałeś ich min. Jak ryby wyjęte z wody, mówię ci.

— Zwariowałeś — stwierdził Michał, zaczynając krążyć wokół niego ze zdenerwowania. — Tak, twoi bracia powinni nauczyć się pokory, ale w tym wypadku mieli rację. Chcieli cię stąd wyciągnąć!

— I co z tego?

— Jak to: co z tego? Chcieli wyjąć cię z tego więzienia i dać ci życie, na jakie zasługujesz, zamiast Piekła. Nie zasługujesz na Piekło.

— Skąd wiesz, że nie zasługuję? — zdenerwował się Adam. — Nie znasz mojego życia sprzed Klatki.

Archanioł przewrócił swoimi sześcioma oczami.

— Oczywiście, że znam, przynajmniej częściowo. Ale najważniejsze, że znam ciebie, twoją duszę — zapewnił. — Zasługujesz na Niebo, jedno z tych lepszych.

— Jasne — prychnął Adam. — I co w nim bym miał, hm? Skoro jedynym, co przynosi mi szczęście, jesteś ty?

Michał zamarł, odwracając się w jego stronę.

— Nie mów tak.

— Dlaczego? Przecież wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda?

— Tak, ja ciebie też, ale to nie znaczy, że jestem jednym, co cię uszczęśliwia.

— Oczywiście, że nie jedynym. Ale bez ciebie cała reszta i tak nie miałaby sensu. Trzeba mieć serce, by móc się czymś cieszyć, a to ty jesteś moim sercem.

— Sentymentalny głupek! — wykrztusił Michał. — Wybrałeś miłość ponad wolność?

— Wielu ludzi wybiera — stwierdził nonszalancko, siadając po turecku na rozgrzanej podłodze klatki. Sądząc po kolorze stali dookoła, zbliżały się gorące godziny. — Dlaczego nie miałbym być jednym z nich?

— Bo jesteś od nich mądrzejszy.

— Nawet jeśli, to co czekałoby mnie na ziemi? Wojny, podatki i płatna opieka zdrowotna — powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. — Praca do późnej starości za marne pieniądze i, najważniejsze, życie bez ciebie. A w niebie? Coś niby szczęśliwego, ale przeżywanego w kółko, i w kółko, i w kółko. Ty nazwiesz to rajem, a ja zatraceniem samego siebie. Poza tym mówiłem już chyba, że moje Niebo musiałoby uwzględniać ciebie, by być Niebem?

— I naprawdę wybrałeś to wszystko… — Michał wskazał ich otoczenie. — Ponad wolność?

— Tak.

— Wieczność w Piekle? Wyjątkowo głupi wybór.

— Nie, debilu — prychnął Adam. — Wybrałem wieczność z tobą.

Michał obniżył się przed nim, tak, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

— Nie myślisz trzeźwo. W klatce jestem jedyną jasnością, to dlatego wydaje ci się, że mnie kochasz.

— Nonsens — zaprzeczył Adam, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Odbywali podobną rozmowę już wiele razy. Archanioł miał problemy ze zrozumieniem jego uczuć, a odmawiał zajrzenia do nich bezpośrednio. — Kocham cię, debilu. Tam, u góry, poczułem to jeszcze bardziej. Nie przeraża mnie perspektywa życia bez kogokolwiek w ogóle, tylko życia bez ciebie.

— Nie jestem przek…

— Ale ja jestem — uciął mu w pół słowa. — Przestań się ze mną kłócić, podjąłem decyzję, już za późno na zmianę tego stanu. Jedyne, co możesz zrobić, to wpłynąć na to, jak będę się z tym czuł.

— Rozumiem.

— Tak? To dlaczego jeszcze mnie nie pocałowałeś?


End file.
